Talk:Eirlys Explores
Not much for me to do here. :D MSN me if you want me to add anything. --James 21:45, 4 August 2006 (UTC) =Please do not...= "The lovely Guernicus has been made aware of our endeavour, and wishes us well. I am ready to go when you are." Either someone is IC lying, or someone is OOC controlling my character. There is nothing in the other thread regarding me being told about Eirlys leaving and she would NOT approve at this time. Please do NOT act for my character without my express permission. And a brief conversation on MSN where I agree that attending some ceremony closer to us would be better than going to Scotland does NOT mean that Mnemosyne would agree that Eirlys should depart at this time --Perikles 18:05, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :I'd told you in IM that Aloysius went to tell Mnemosyne they were going to be gone for the rest of the day. The "and wishes us well" was Aly's own bit. --Jin-yi 19:06, 6 August 2006 (UTC) ::I'm afraid all I recall you saying on this matter was that you were going to look for somewhere closer, which I personally thought was a good idea. It came as a complete surprise to me that you meant straight away and I had no idea that I was being informed IC. However, it is done now. We can say that Alysious scampered up and delivered the message and ran off again before Mnemosyne had a chance to ask if Eirlys was totally mad or not. --Perikles 20:11, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :::Nope, that was an IC notification... 5:40:27 PM arya@winterfell.com: Oh, about fifteen minutes or so after Mnemosyne does her Guernici-peacekeeping, Aloysius will come to her and tell her that Eirlys is going to scout around the area and look for any of "the old faith" in the hopes that she can meet her religious obligations in closer proximity than, well, Scotland. 5:41:22 PM arya@winterfell.com: He'll say that she, Sandor, and himself should return about dinnertime... and that he and Eirlys will be bringing the makings of a hot meal. 5:42:12 PM archdrow@hotmail.com: Okie dokie 5:42:21 PM arya@winterfell.com: In case you wanted to post anything more in the main thread :) 5:42:53 PM archdrow@hotmail.com: Nope - all is good with me :::The "...and wishes us well" is Aloysius' flair. He'd insert his own idea of politeness into any relayed messages (at least, on Mnemosyne's behalf, because he has a heavy crush on her. Gross, I know, but she *does* have that Curse of Venus going...) If Mnem had answered something like "May festering pustules break out upon your faces in a sweltering fever" then he probably would have instead said "...and wants us to hurry back." :) --Jin-yi 20:23, 6 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I really have no memory of that at all. This will teach me to have conversations with people at 5am. All that I can imagine is that I didn't realise you meant leave NOW due to not reading what you said properly. Leaving now really sucks and is a bad idea, IC and OOC. Anyway, sorry I got pissy at you. Amusing thought with Aloysius. I'll have to let Mnemosyne's dislike of him ooze more :D --Perikles 15:02, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Whereabouts? Whereabouts is Eirlys going exploring? By which, what sort of distance and direction? If I have an idea of that, I'll come up with a real-world location in the right sort of area which doesn't have a church, and which roughtly fits your description. I can see it being of some importance as the game goes on. --OldNick 10:44, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :What I'd told James was that it was a small valley along the Severn (IIRC that's the river marking the Welsh-English border - if not, then whichever river that is) just barely into Wales. Unfortunately James reminded me that the modern Anglo-Welsh border is very unlikely to be the same as it was in the 13th century, so where I think it is might not be anywhere near where I think it is. (Gee thanks, King Ed...) I haven't found any medieval maps of the Welsh border yet so I won't really be able to come up with anything more specific until I do :/ --Jin-yi 16:14, 8 August 2006 (UTC) ::OK - give me a clue roughly how far away you're thinking of looking, and I'm sure I can come up with somewhere. --OldNick 17:12, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :::Any small, riverside valley you can find in Powys, up to 40 miles west from the Portway would work for me. (Any further would endanger the health of Sandor's horse in the amount of time I've allocated-- he should be riding at a decent canter for the most part, though will take short gallops when the going is straight and flat, and will slow to a trot or walk if the terrain necessitates.) As far south as Knighton or as far north as Criggion would work, though I had originally been envisioning the Forden area. Whatever best fits the description and is within the proper radius, works for me. --Jin-yi 20:31, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :::: You think an armoured man on horseback is going to travel 80 miles in a round trip in an afternoon? Setting off after lunch and back before sunset when the time for dusk around this time of year is probably only about 6pm? Leaving at about 1pm would mean that the horse would only have to travel constantly at 20mph over mountainous territory bearing a heavy burden. Frankly I don't see Eirlys being back for several days, and that's just assuming she 'happens' to find what she is looking for pretty quickly. --Perikles 12:55, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::::OK - Yes,the Severn does mark the traditional border in places, but it also loops around a lot. I've intended for a while to put a page in the Wiki about it. 40 miles is a long way into Wales, the Forden area (or just west of it) seems a much better idea (and is only a little over 20km west). :::::Somewhere like Manafon on the River Rhiw sounds close to ideal - The Rhiw is a tributary of the Severn, so not as busy. Manafon grew up at a ford on the river, which wasn't bridged until the mid-late C19. It's likely that the ford was defended by a small moated stronghold. The church there is a C15, so after our period, but in a tax roll for 1254 it was referred to as 'Ecclesia de Manaon' - so presumably had a church by then. Maybe Fron-Heulog, just upstream of it would be perfect - too small for a church, but with a mill (Melin Arthur)? To get an idea of location, it's 10km west of Montgomery, or of Welshpool, and about half-way north-south between the two. http://history.powys.org.uk/school1/llanfair/man1836.shtml http://www.cpat.demon.co.uk/projects/longer/churches/montgom/16907.htm :::::--OldNick 13:41, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Smaller, a mill and no church sounds perfect - Eirlys intends to protect the community from the encroachment of the church, and I'd rather not counteract history in such a manner as to keep out a church that was bloody well successful in being built :) Fron-Heulog it is. ::::::Peri, I was willing to concede *up to* 40 miles in order to find the perfect place - had a matching place fitting my description been that far away, Eirlys would have returned straightaway leaving Sandor to make his own way up the mountain. And no, I don't find eighty miles in a day to be so exceptional. Maybe for a quarter horse, but I seriously doubt anyone but rich nobles having a horse bred for short-distance burst speed, in those times. A good thoroughbred can canter at an average 15mph, and as far as their time constraints are concerned, there only *needed* to be time for Sandor to ride there, and them to have their exchange, then for Eirlys to fly back. As far as Sandor's armor is concerned, he wears leather, which I don't see making much of a difference from the horse's perspective. My secondary school friend and I would ride to Pescadero and back, about 40 miles round trip, on less-than-ideal terrain, without any issue. I rode quite a bit during winter breaks in high school, when I worked at a horse ranch; I could canter for hours with a horse barely breaking a sweat. I don't have any idea of what kind of distance we'd cover, though, as the ranch was just acres and acres and acres of hills and fields. Granted, Sandor should probably outweigh me by 40-60 pounds, and I admit ignorance as to how a horse's long-distance endurance would scale with rider weight. --Jin-yi 16:33, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::I found the distace excessive, not in terms of wearing out the horse, but more in terms of actual rather than crow-flies distance, and all the issues of navigating in unfamiliar country. The Severn's a big (for Britain) river, with few bridges, roads don't always go where you need them, there are hills and forests etc. Of course, having found somewhere suitable and closer, the problem is moot anyway :-) --OldNick 16:59, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, true... terrain on that side of the pond is quite unlikely to be similar to that of either the US western coastline or the midwest plainsland all my horseback riding experiences have included. Also, I've since been informed that the Thoroughbred is an 18th century breed. In the opinion of a friend of mine, we're most likely riding horses that are the result of breeding Arabians with an ancestor of the Shire horse. She says long distances and carrying weights aren't likely to be problems, but that we'd be doing well to average about 10mph, as the horses would be more likely bred for strength and endurance than anything else. In her opinion, the speeds we're used to today would have been considered outrageous even 200 years ago. Yes, the issue is moot, but it's good to know as information about medieval travel is very likely to come in handy. --Jin-yi 17:49, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Just to play devil's advocate, I question whether Eirlys would limit herself so drastically. According to the book, "are as varied and diverse as the human imagination, and can be found anywhere from the depths of the wildersness to the centers of cities, from the ancient pagan temples to the newest catherdral." (Ars Magica, 5th Edition, page 187). Rather, she would look to places with histories and stories about them. --Tim 17:27, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Limiting how? I'm not quite sure what you're getting at, but "faerie" and "pagan" are not synonymous. She's looking for religious congregation, not other faeries to traipse around with. While kicking back a few beers with some fae might be fun, it's not a necessity. Observing the rites of her faith, however, *is* necessary. --Jin-yi 17:49, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, point conceeded. I'd not realized I was equating the two when I clearly was. --Tim 18:06, 9 August 2006 (UTC)